falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Master
|location =Cathedral, Los Angeles Vault |quests =Destroy the Mutant leader Destroy the source of the Mutants |actor =Jim Cummings (males) Katherine Soucie (female) |tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =MASTER.MSG |footer = The Master in the control center }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} The Master of the Super Mutants'Master character description: ''"{100}{}{You see the Master of the Super Mutants.}" (MASTER.MSG) (? – 2162) was the founder and leader of the Unity, a mutant-led organization dedicated to the transhumanist transformation of mankind in post-nuclear New California. By the time he was encountered by the Vault Dweller, the Master was a hybridized amalgam of several dozens of humans and other mutants, as well as the Cathedral's computer network, speaking in multiple voices and switching between them on the fly. The Master's end goal was to create a new race from humanity using FEV, one that could thrive in the post-apocalyptic conditions of the world and to rid humanity of its differences and reasons for waging war. The Master's race of mutants would be dubbed super mutants colloquially by most and would become a permanent presence throughout California and neighboring areas and a long-lasting reminder of the Master's attempt to reform humanity. Alternative names include the Master's birth name, '''Richard Moreau, the pseudonym adopted after his exile from Vault 8, Richard Grey, and a variety of names used to refer to him by his followers, including Holy Flame, Dark God, Father Hope and others.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.106-107: "'''The Master: The Supreme Boss Behind It All'"'' "The Master is ''not a nice person."'' "Once a normal human, long ago, he was mutated by exposure to the FEV virus. Along the way since then, he has somehow hybridized with other human mutants and with computers, turning him into a rather strange and schizoid monster who speaks in multiple voices. As "the Holy Flame" and "Father Hope," he rules the Children of the Cathedral, who figure in his plot to infect all humans with FEV and take over the entire world." The Master is the antagonist of Fallout, encountered at the Cathedral. Destroying him is required to eliminate the mutant threat, although meeting the Master in person is entirely optional. Background Origins Richard Moreau was born before the Great War. Little is known about his past, except for the fact that he was one of the lucky few who found shelter in Vault 8 during the Great War. One year after the vault opened, in 2092, Moreau had the dubious distinction of being one of the first dwellers to be exiled. The accusation was murder, although the circumstances are unknown. Moreau changed his last name to Grey and headed south, towards the coast. He eventually reached the newly-founded Hub, more than four hundred miles to the south, and established himself as a doctor there.Fallout Bible 0: "2092 Dr. Richard Moreau is exiled from Vault City for murder. The circumstances surrounding the murder are unknown, but he changes his last name to Grey and heads south." He became popular, especially with one of the caravan masters by the name of Harold, who considered him a brilliant doctor and philosopher.The Vault Dweller: "{1000}{}{Richard}" "{1008}{}{Grey}" Harold: "{1100}{hrold300}{Brilliant guy. A doctor and philosopher. Long ago he lead the expedition where I got changed into a mutant.}" (HAROLD.MSG) His story could end here, if it wasn't for his ill-fated expedition to Mariposa Military Base, undertaken by himself, Harold, Francine, Mark, and a handful of others in 2102. On June 23, the party was attacked by mutants inhabiting the base and suffered further casualties while breaking in. In the base's center, Harold and Grey were suddenly struck by a mechanical crane. Harold was only injured and managed to escape, but Grey was knocked into one of the Vats. His wounded state combined with extreme long-term exposure to the FEV precipitated his transformation into the horribly mutated mass known as "The Master."Fallout Bible 0: "2102 June 23 Richard Grey's Expedition Harold finds the Mariposa Military Base and the Expedition is scattered and defeated by mutants at the base. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of FEV by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland." After he regained consciousness and dragged himself from the Vats, he continued to mutate after the week-long immersion.Fallout Bible 0: "2102 July Richard Grey, now horribly mutated by the virus, crawls from the Vats covered with FEV and in terrible pain. Barely able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the Vat control room and begins his audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, sometimes for days or weeks at a time."Richard Grey's audio diary: " 0000 - 0004 ''I'm dying. I need to get this down before the pain overwhelms me. '' 0005 - 0020 I can't believe that I was finally able to drag myself out of that vat. The slime did not affect me, but I nearly drowned. I don't know what happened to Harold - he was standing right next to me when the crane knocked me into the vat. He must have been killed or he would have tried to help me. Francine is dead, killed by one of those robots. '' 0021 - 0027 I have no idea how much time has passed. I was able to hack the computer to turn off the robots and record this, but now my mind is slipping away.There is much pain... '' 0028 - 0043 The green slime that I was immersed in is the source of all the mutations we traced to here. My skin is starting to fester and peel. In other areas it is bubbling and is expelling a green mucus-like substance. Some days the pain is almost tolerable. '' 0044 - 0057 I can actually walk a few steps again...It seems inconceivable that I dragged myself all the way up here from the vat room. Strangely, I'm actually feeling stronger, though I'm still in a lot of pain. Everything seems to be getting smaller. '' 0058 - 0096 I think I consumed one of the mutated things scurrying around here today. Before I knew what was happening, some sort of tendril had sprang from my stomach and covered the poor creature. As soon as it had sucked the rodent into my gut I could actually feel its mind. I think. There is the very real possibility that I'm going slowly insane and can no longer differentiate between what is real and what is a hallucination. Maybe I'm still slowly dying in the vat and I've imagined all this. ''" The mutation eventually stabilized enough for him to notice his greatly increased mental capacity, capable of resolving the most complex of philosophical questions. He began experimenting on animals infesting the military base by exposing them to the Virus. When he dipped a rat and a dog into the virus at the same time, the resulting fusion inspired him to begin formulating a philosophy of unification, laying the groundwork for the Unity.Fallout Bible 0: "2102 July-Nov ''Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name, "the Master.""Richard Grey's audio diary: " 0097 - 0111 ''Things are becoming more clear to me every day. This toxin has actually improved my mind. I feel that I can understand even the most complex philosophical questions simply and directly. It's as if all the layers of artifice have been stripped away. I wonder what would happen if I submerged an animal in the vats for a prolonged period of time? Would it gain awareness? '' 0112 - 0134 The strangest thing is happening to the animals. They actually become smarter and more aware of their surroundings. I dipped a dog and a rat at the same time today, and they were fused together. It's not quite two creatures anymore, but it's more than one. Perhaps this is the future - a coming together of different creatures in some sort of harmonious unity. I no longer consume the different animals I create simply for sustenance - I have become the instrument through which unity will be achieved. I am so much more than a human being now." However, experiments were frustrated by a lack of subjects or understanding of the virus.Fallout Bible 0: "2102 Nov The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him."Richard Grey's audio diary: " 0135 - 0139 ''It is time to bring others into the glory that is the Unity. '' 0140 - 0153 A lost soul has finally strayed into my home. I was so surprised I consumed him before dipping, a mistake I shall not make again. His mind was so primitive as to be repulsive to my refined cognitive abilities." In December 2102, following a series of directed mutations by injecting doses of the virus into various areas of his mutated body, Grey gained the ability to neuro link with computers, allowing him to access the base's databanks. Aided by the data, he began experiments on humans who strayed into the facilities, without much luck.Fallout Bible 0: "2102 Dec Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa... with no success. The creations are flawed (due to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but incredibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live."Richard Grey's audio diary: " 0154 - 0172 ''I've begun to modify myself to be more pleasing to the Unity by injecting small doses of the virus into my body. The slime in the vats is a man-made virus called the Forced Evolutionary Virus. This information was acquired from my newly grown neurolink with the base computer. '' 0173 - 0198 The few wanderers that have found their way here have been a disappointment to me. They can't seem to mutate correctly. The best I've been able to create are some big and dumb mutants. Most can recall nothing from before I initiated them into the wondrous Unity. I only feed on them for fuel, now. Their minds are nothing to me." Finally, in January 2103, he finally isolated radiation exposure as the crucial factor affecting transformation success. The first successful super mutant was assimilated by Grey as a fellow mind, creating the Master hive mind. The Unity began in earnest,Richard Grey's audio diary: " 0199 - 0236 Oh glorious creator!! I have succeeded in spreading the complete joy of unification to another soul! Unlike the others, his total radiation count was low. I believe this is the factor we have been overlooking all this time, as it seems the conversion is more successful in the cases with less radiation damage. I have never known such glory as I felt when taking his mind into our own."Fallout Bible 0: "2103 January The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born, butt-scratching animations and all. He begins his plans to build an army." as the Master began to gather test subjects from local human communities. The process was slow, hampered by their scarcity, but over the next thirty years he built up a small force of super mutants, until the Great Winter of 2130 convinced the Master that it is no longer feasible.Richard Grey's audio diary: " 0237 - 0281 We are beginning to create an army dedicated to unifying the wonderful diversity of life. We have trained them to continue our work here while we search out more populated areas to take into ourselves. We are beginning to feel the limitations of a body that is mobile. We must find a permanent home, with a greater store of knowledge, and a steady supply of bio-mass. 0282 - 0303 We have stopped increasing ourself until we can find this new unification center. When we have arrived we will continue to grow and feed until we have brought peace and unity to the entire world."Fallout Bible 0: "2103-2130 Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects make building his army difficult." In 2131, the Master decided to focus on acquiring subjects from caravans that crossed the wasteland in ever-increasing numbers. The human settlements were oblivious to the true nature of the raids, blaming them on wasteland "monsters". Their ignorance allowed the army to grow tremendously.Fallout Bible 0: "2131-2135 The Master begins ordering his super mutants to gather human stock from caravans. For many years, the caravan disappearances are blamed on monsters in the desert, and even when the abductions begin to occur on Hub caravans, the deathclaws are blamed. The super mutant army grows." By 2137, there were enough super mutants to sustain mass production. While the success rate was between 15-20%, with half going on to join the Master's army, it grew rapidly into a potent military force. The resulting army was named Unity by the Master, becoming the foundation of his vision for humanity and the world.Fallout Bible 0: "2137 Master's begins to mass-produce super mutants. Only about one in six or one in five attempts are successful, and of these successes, only half seem to last to go on to be part of his growing army, called the Unity." For the next fifteen years, the Unity would expand over New California, striking from the shadows. The Cathedral In 2152, the Master enlisted the aid of Morpheus and his doomsday cultists. Realizing the benefits of retaining unaltered humans in his service to act as spies throughout the region, the Master recruited Morpheus's cult into his service, thereby expanding his power and thus creating The Children to act as the Unity's public face as well as maintain secrecy.Fallout Bible 0: "2152 As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral." Just three years later, in 2155, the Unity experienced a breakthrough in its operations. After apprehending a caravan of vault dwellers from the Los Angeles Vault (a Vault prototype), the Master transferred his command there and ordered Morpheus' cultists to renovate the building above the Vault, establishing the Cathedral and its Children. The cult became known as the Children of the Cathedral and continued to be led by Morpheus, who reported directly to the Master. The cathedral was guarded by the nightkin, which were super mutant elite troops equipped with Stealth Boy technology. The Vault itself provided a wealth of information to the Master and the Unity, most importantly the locations of other vaults. Super mutants began searching their suspected locations, gathering prime subjects for super mutant conversion.Fallout Bible 0: "2155-2156 After capturing a caravan of strange-garbed travelers (vault dwellers), Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master learns of other Vaults, and realizing their human occupants are ripe for transformation, begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults."Fallout Bible 5: "2155-2156 After capturing a caravan of vault dwellers, Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults." Not all operations were successful: The detachment sent to investigate Bakersfield and Vault 12 wound up engaging the ghouls living among the ruins, with fighting only ceasing when Set brokered a ceasefire, explaining that the ghouls were what remained of Vault 12's dwellers. A garrison was left behind to ensure Set's cooperation and apprehend the occasional human passing through.Fallout Bible 0: "2157 The Master learns the location of the Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, and sends a detachment of super mutants there to seize the vault. Many ghouls are snapped like twigs in the attack, and Set finally parleys with the super mutants, telling them that the ghouls are the Vault survivors the super mutants are looking for. The super mutants, angered at failing to find an intact Vault, set up a small garrison at the watershed to watch the inhabitants and insure Set's... cooperation in the war to come." The Master's Destruction The steady expansion of Unity operations and preparation for the attack on New California, spearheaded by the Children of the Cathedral seemed impossible to prevent. However, the Master did not account for the Vault Dweller's interference, who managed to uncover the plan while retrieving a water chip for Vault 13. Spurred into action by Overseer Jacoren, on March 3, 2162, he infiltrated the Cathedral and destroyed it with a nuclear weapon, killing the Master.Fallout Bible 0: "2162 March 3 Vault Dweller kicks the Master's ass." The Unity retaliated by attacking Necropolis, trying to locate the Vault Dweller, but it was too late.Fallout Bible 0 On April 20, less than two months after the death of the Master, the Dweller delivered the killing blow to the Unity by destroying the Mariposa Military Base.Fallout Bible 0: "2162 April 20 Vault Dweller destroys the Military Base. Dogmeat dies defending his master." Although he disappeared into the wasteland, the Brotherhood of Steel picked up where he left off, driving the super mutants away with minimal loss of life, on both sides of the conflict, establishing itself as a major power in the wasteland, but wisely remaining out of the power structure.[[Fallout endings#Brotherhood of Steel|Canon Fallout ending for the Brotherhood of Steel]] Surviving super mutants would attempt to integrate into society or find a new life for themselves, with one of the most notable attempts being Broken Hills, founded by Marcus and Paladin Jacob in 2185, as a place where regular and mutated humans could live side by side.Fallout Bible 0: "2185 Summer At high noon, Marcus and Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Jacob cross paths many, many miles southwest of Broken Hills and punch and shoot each other for a few days. Eventually, they give up, unable to get an advantage over the other. The two start traveling together, arguing over Master and BOS doctrine and whether or not the Master could truly neurolink his biology into the Cathedral computer network." Yet other groups migrated away from New California, north and east, looking for new places to settle.The Chosen One: "{119}{}{So, tell me what you know about the Master.}" Leanne: "{144}{}{Well this might take a bit. Be a gentleman and buy me a drink, wouldn't you please? Not whiskey though, Nuka-Cola please.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{Sure.}" Leanne: "{149}{}{Thanks. Now let's see... I remember my mom telling me about this huge migration that happened 70... or was it 80 years ago...}" The Chosen One: "{150}{}{Please, go on.}" Leanne: "{151}{}{Really big mutants with weapons as tall as you and me came from the south. Mom said it looked like a big migration of some sort.}" The Chosen One: "{152}{}{How many?}" Leanne: "{153}{}{Don't know, but there were multiple groups of them. Some would continue north, others headed east. No one knew where they were going.}" The Chosen One: "{154}{}{Go on.}" Leanne: "{155}{}{They were quite upset and seemed to be fleeing from something.}" The Chosen One: "{156}{}{Really?}" Leanne: "{157}{}{Yeah, there were also others in dirty, tattered purple robes... they kept babbling about how the Master was dead...}" The Chosen One: "{158}{}{Interesting.}" Leanne: "{159}{}{Some of them even committed suicide right here in town!}" The Chosen One: "{160}{}{So?}" Leanne: "{161}{}{Well don't you see. They were talking about the Master, the one your ancestor killed.}" The Chosen One: "{162}{}{Thanks for the story.}" (Dcstory1.msg) The Unity The Master is the creator and leader of the super mutants. He is also the mastermind behind a movement called "The Unity," the aim of which is to turn every human into a super mutant by means of the FEV, by force if necessary. He claims that those who cannot be mutated by the virus, as well as those that choose not to, will be allowed to live—provided they submit themselves to sterilization. Those that resist the Unity outright will be executed for trying to stand in the way of the Master's "progress." In theory, the Unity is for humanity's own good, as super mutants are better adapted to live in a post-nuclear wasteland. Also, according to the Master, turning all living beings into one single race would finally eliminate the differences and the human fallacies that ultimately brought about nuclear war. However, the Master is unaware of a fatal flaw in his plan: all super mutants are sterile. The Vault Dweller can help Vree, a scientist of the Brotherhood of Steel, come to this conclusion, and later use this information to convince the Master that his endeavor has no chance of success. Or if they decide to join the Unity, the ending will show the Vault Dweller being turned into a super mutant, then show the Vault 13 residents being killed by the super mutants. This ending is non-canon however, as it would undo and prevent the events of Fallout 2. Legacy Several mutants led the armies after the fall of the Master. Remnants of the Master's army, such as those led by Tabitha, were found to relocate to inhospitable regions such as Black Mountain. However, despite their lacking numbers and remote locale, they were still found to pose a threat to the populace of the Mojave Wasteland due to frequent and brutal attacks carried out against travelers. In his attempt to become master of all humanity, the Master tried to create guardians through gene splicing, but was stopped by the Vault Dweller before he could complete his plans. However, some of his creations have outlived him and continue to roam the wasteland. These abominations include centaurs and floaters, which are often found together as though they feel some sort of kinship for one another.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets The Master's Powers and Abilities The Master began his life as an intelligent, but otherwise ordinary human. It wasn't until the expedition into Mariposa that he began to evolve - randomly at first and then by modifying himself with additional doses of the Forced Evolution Virus. The Virus increased his naturally high intelligence many times over, allowing him to understand complex philosophical questions with ease, while slowly warping and twisting his body. Not all the changes were for the worse, however: As his body changed, the Master gained the ability to neurolink with computers and robotics.Richard Grey's audio diary His increased intelligence was unarguable but his own experiments still left his practice of the scientific method lacking when he would pursue the creation of super mutants without control groups or predictions to locate his new race's fatal flaw. Although humans found his appearance repulsive, the evolution provided a countermeasure: It increased the Master's natural charisma and unlocked his latent psionic talent. Already gifted with a silver tongue, Moreau became able to persuade others with impeccable reason, logic, and in-depth understanding of psychology. Utilizing both, the Master rallied an army of sycophantically devoted human and super-mutant followers around him. The few capable of withstanding the strength of his argument would have to concede in the face of the argument of strength: His growing army of super mutants, made possible by resolving the problems of the pre-War FEV.Master's appearance in Fallout. However, it was the psychic powers that were the most powerful asset the Master had. Long-term exposure to FEV gave him the ability to penetrate the mental defenses of others, preying on their greatest fears and breaking them. His control over them was limited and those members of the Unity or the Children who were granted an audience with him were required to wear psychic nullifiers to pass through the Corridor of Revulsion (a psychic projection and extremely vivid hallucination) and the passive psychic field he generated - otherwise they risked physical damage.Viscious: "{202}{}{The will of the Master prevails. What news do you have for me?}" The Vault Dweller: "{205}{}{I have a message for the Master from his Lieutenant. I must see the Master now.}" Viscious: "{209}{}{You cannot be serious. In fact, you must be lying.}" The Vault Dweller: "{211}{}{I'm not. The Lieutenant could not trust this message to the usual method. I have to see the Master right now! There is no time to waste!}" Viscious: "{212}{}{Then use the door, and beware the Corridor. I assume that you have your protection in place?}" The Vault Dweller: "{214}{}{No, not really. Should I?}" Viscious: "{215}{}{Of course! You cannot hope to pass the Corridor without it. What did you do with your nullifier!}" (MLOPS.MSG)The aforementioned Corridor of Revulsion before the Master's control room. Finally, the Master was integrated into the Los Angeles Vault ever since the move there from Mariposa. As the biomass and the number of humans and mutants he assimilated increased, the Master integrated himself into the Vault, with tendrils spreading throughout the facilities and burrowing themselves into the underlying technology. By the time the Vault Dweller arrived, the interior of the vault was dotted with human appendages, extensions of the Master's growing body. The most stunning display was, of course, in the Overseer's chamber, where he grew in and into the command chair. However, the Master neglected to distribute his nervous system in a similar way and the primary brain was still located within the body that assimilated the post and the Vault's main computer.Appearance in Fallout Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Destroy the Mutant leader: The Master is the mutant leader; as such, he needs to be destroyed. The Vault Dweller has three options to choose from. ** Combat includes facing the Master directly. He has 500 HP, a Gatling laser, high AC, and can attack twice per round. Furthermore, he will spawn a super mutant in the corridor every two turns (four at the lowest combat difficulty), up to a maximum of twelve. Hardened power armor and high damaging weapons are a necessity to withstand the damage output, however, the Master will not attack companions or his Floating Eyes. In fact, the robots are not aggressive towards the player and if splash damage hits them, they will turn on the Master. *** A psychic nullifier is recommended for dampening the Master's psychic attacks. *** Because the Master is integrated into the Vault Overseer's chair, he counts as a robotic enemy and is highly vulnerable to pulse grenades (which are a viable way for non-combat oriented characters to still defeat the Master in a straight fight). *** But an even greater vulnerability is the limited range of his Gatling lasers, which means that there is a window further away in the long hallway from where one can shoot him with a sniper rifle without him being able to retaliate. It is also very easy to defeat any approaching nightkin one by one. *** Saving and reloading will also cause the spawned mutants to disappear but still count towards the maximum of twelve. ** Diplomacy requires the player to have read Vree's autopsy report and have at least 7 Intelligence and good Speech. Then it's a matter of asking him about the plan, pointing out a problem with it and either giving the disk or telling him to ask his female mutants. ** Stealth involves no confrontation and infiltrating the lowest level via the barracks in the command center. The doors are locked and require a good Lockpick. The player can activate the bomb after killing the guards (they don't take kindly to tampering) by using Science (70% required), Lockpick (70% required; the test was intended to be for Repair, but the game checks for Lockpick) or the bomb key looted from Mariposa. ** Finally, it is possible to join his cause simply by talking to him and agreeing to his demands or persuasion. Doing so triggers the dipping ending and the raid on Vault 13, but grants no end slides. Other interactions If the dweller encounters the Master, he also has the option of joining forces with the Master instead, giving a non-canonical ending. Effects of player's actions Returning to the Cathedral after the Nuclear Device is detonated, the Vault Dweller simply sees a gaping black crater. Death animation * Killing the Master will trigger a unique death animation: Tell me about Inventory Notes * He has four voices - one robotic, two male (one calm and one angry) and one female. The calm one is the most dominant voice and likely Moreau's original voice, the robotic one is likely taken from the overseer command chair he is fused to and the other voices come from the many people he has absorbed into his flesh amalgam over the years. * In Project V13's trailer, one can read a crude carving on the table: "The Master Lives!" * If the Vault Dweller leaves the base after attacking the Master, the super mutants will stop spawning, making the fight a lot easier. * Harold speaks of him fondly, he seems to have enjoyed him as a friend and he seems sad about what had happened to him in Mariposa. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances The Master appears only in Fallout as a talking head. His "male" voices are provided by Jim Cummings, and his "female" voice by Kath Soucie. However, although he appears only in the first game of the series, the Master is mentioned in most Fallout games (with the exception of Fallout 4 and Fallout 76). * In Fallout 2, it is revealed that he was previously called Richard Moreau and was exiled from Vault City. He is also mentioned by several characters like Marcus, Leanne, Harold and Fung. * In Fallout 3, Harold states that he remembers a friend who fell into the FEV vats at Mariposa, but does not explicitly state any names. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the Master is frequently mentioned by several characters: ** Tabitha and Rhonda, the two hosts of Black Mountain Radio. ** Lily Bowen, Marcus, along with some of his fellow super mutants and nightkin in Jacobstown. ** Davison, leader of a small band of nightkin in the Mojave Wasteland. ** Klamath Bob mentions that Mean Sonofabitch is from the Master's Army. ** The Lonesome Drifter mentions the Master and the Unity in his song Home on the Wastes. ** Dog and God, Dean Domino and Elijah reference him in the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. * In Fallout Tactics, Toccomatta mentions his name before dying in Osceolla and Latham references him in one of his holodisks also in Osceolla. He is also mentioned by Joe Grimm in a special encounter. * In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, Attis references him during one of his dialogues in the Secret Vault. * In the Project V13 web-page introduction, the phrase "The Master Lives" is scratched into the desk. Behind the scenes * The Master's phrase "We need one race. Race! Race! One goal. Goal! Goal! One people..." is in reference to Adolf Hitler's famous propaganda slogan "Ein Reich, Ein Volk, Ein Fuhrer" translated: "One Empire, One People One Leader" * The Master was going to be the main antagonist in the canceled Fallout movie. He would have taken the place of the Lieutenant, torturing the Vault Dweller, leading the attack on Vault 13, and killing the Overseer personally. In the end he was killed by the Vault Dweller, as he attempts to infect Max with the Forced Evolutionary Virus. * In Fallout 2, the Master's true name is revealed to be Richard Moreau. This may be a nod to the 1896 science fiction novel The Island of Doctor Moreau about a scientist who conducts bizarre and cruel experiments on animals he has imported in an attempt to create sentient beings out of them. Gallery FO01 NPC Master N.png| "So, what shall it be? Do you join the Unity or do you die here? Join! Die! Join! Die!" FO01 NPC Master G.png| "Excellent. Your talents will be useful. But first, you must tell me everything about your Vault." FO01 NPC Master B.png| "You think you can destroy me!? Destroy! Me?" Fo2 Manual Master standoff.png|The confrontation between the Master and the Vault Dweller in Vault Dweller's memoirs deadmasterpedestal.png|Master's pedestal after defeat through direct combat Master aimed shot.jpg|Aimed shot at the master Fallout Online site.png|"The Master Lives" into the desk Master's den expanded.png|Expanded area of the Master's den FWW Master.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurine See also * Richard Grey's audio diary References Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Unity characters Category:Cathedral characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Meister es:Maestro fi:Master fr:Le Maître hu:Master it:Maestro ja:Master nl:Master pl:Mistrz pt:Master ru:Создатель uk:Творець zh:主